


Constellations (and how Elliot came to love Orion)

by callingCujo



Category: No Mercy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ray and Lorne are only mentioned tho, elliot-centric, no actual dialogue, this is all kinda just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingCujo/pseuds/callingCujo
Summary: Elliot's life had always been about Lorne.Maybe it was time to change that.(alternatively titled: look at me, creating this ao3 tag)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. Characters are from an upcoming game called No Mercy, which you should check out yo.

        Elliot’s life had always been about Lorne. Every single thing Elliot had done since he’d met the mysterious boy had been done to protect him. At first it had been because he had to; Elliot was never one to protect someone because he wanted to, but Lorne was a Shrine Keeper. It was sort of his duty to keep the Shrine Keepers safe. Well, no it wasn’t, but that was what he had told Lorne it was. And Lorne had believed him.

        It wasn’t long until Elliot had begun to like Lorne, though. At first he had denied any evidence that he actually tolerated the boy, even to himself, but he gradually started to accept it. That was probably when the feelings had started to grow. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when casual touches turned into handholding, or when long silences turned into whispered conversations and then into kisses. It had all gone so fast, anmd their relationship seemed like a blur.

        And then Lorne had disappeared.

        Elliot didn’t remember what had happened, but he knew there was a battle. He’d been unconscious for most of it, but he knew that Lorne was gone the moment he woke up alone. He contemplated crying, at first, but that’d be weak. Showing emotion was always weak unless it was with Lorne. And so he made to get up. 

        If he remembered correctly, that had been when he met Ray. His memory had never been the best. Ray had been kind of helpful, if not a bit annoying with their smartass comments like ‘aren’t you a little short to be a shrine keeper?’. That was the only one he remembered, because it had hit one of his insecurities. Height was always an issue for him. Of course, he’d hit them back with something that he couldn’t remember, but it had been half-hearted at the time. Besides, Ray didn’t really care about helping him save Lorne. They only cared about saving their precious forest. Which was fine. Go forests. But that wasn’t really Elliot’s first priority.

 

* * *

  
  


        Elliot didn’t expect a new party member to show up, honestly. He was already getting kind of sick of Ray and their pessimistic optimism. Which, by the way, shouldn’t have even been possible. How the hell do you be optimistic while remaining pessimistic? Ray managed to do that, somehow. But Ray wasn’t important right now- they were off doing their nature spirit things, and they could honestly fall off a cliff and die for all Elliot cared. He was more focused on the guy that had  _ literally  _ just fallen from the sky. 

        He looked like he was unconscious.  _ Well no shit, Elliot, he just fell from the sky.  _ Elliot didn’t really want anything to do with him, but Ray would probably lecture him or something if he left Starboy there to get consumed by the Corruption. So he begrudgingly picked up the man, carrying him all the way back to their little temporary base.

        Elliot observed many different things about Space Dude on his way back. Firstly, was that a halo he saw around his head?  _ Don’t tell me I rescued an actual angel, ugh.  _ Elliot didn’t even believe in angels, so the fact that that thought had even crossed his mind was just stupid. Secondly, though, there seemed to be tiny stars floating around him. And the fabric of his cape looked like a real galaxy. He decided to tough it, moving his hand so it was close enough for one of his fingers to brush it. It didn’t feel like anything. He’d add that to the list of questions he wanted to ask Halo Man.

        It took him longer than usual to reach the base, on account of the fact that he had to avoid the Corruptions instead of charging at them head-on. But he did get there relatively uninjured, and Angel Kid was still not awake. That was a bad thing. Elliot needed to question him, and he was very impatient. He tried to slap the guy awake, but to no avail. He guessed he’d just have to wait it out.

        Hours passed before Galaxy Guy woke up. Ray had already come, said hi to him, then left to meditate in her tent (or whatever they did in there, Elliot didn’t know or care what that could be). Sky Kid had woken up with a start barely minutes after she had arrived, gasping for air as if he had not breathed the whole way here. He had been breathing on the way there, though, which was what confused Elliot.   
  
        Obviously, Elliot got right to questions. “Who are you?” He demanded, and the kid responded with a series of hand signals. He rolled his eyes. Whatever, he’d ask Ray what those meant.

 

* * *

 

        Elliot had come to understand that the kid’s name was Orion, and he was actually  _ not  _ a kid, but an adult that had a severe case of babyface. He also learned that the hand signals were basic sign language. He’d refused to learn it at first, but after Ray began learning it, and them and Orion began communicating in secret, Elliot felt left out. So he’d begrudgingly let Orion tech him. Most of what he’d learned was just the alphabet, but there were some basic phrases like ‘Hello’, ‘Goodbye’, and ‘Thank you’. It was good enough.

        Orion wasn’t actually that bad. He was nice enough, and though the fact that he was deaf and mute kind of slowed down progress sometimes, he was a good person to have as company. He was very defensive, both in casual circumstances and in battle, hiding behind a shield in both cases. The first case drove Elliot insane sometimes, but he could live with it. For now.

        Elliot could see himself being friends with orion, for sure, once they learned to communicate with eachother better. Elliot really needed to work on his sign language.

 

* * *

 

 

        It was happening again. Casual pats on the shoulder were gradually becoming something more to Elliot. Long silences were filled with thoughts of Orion. He couldn’t let this happen to him. He was dedicated to Lorne. He loved Lorne.  _ He loved Lorne. _

        No he didn’t. He didn’t love Lorne anymore. It had been so very long since he’d seen or heard from Lorne, and the spark inside of him had gone out. Orion was trying to re-light that spark, whether said man knew it or not. Elliot couldn’t let this happen again, for two reasons. He knew he would find Lorne eventually, and when he did, how would be explain that he loved someone else? And more importantly, what if something happened to Orion too?

        Ugh. Thoughts made his head hurt, at least they did when they were like this. He hated thoughts about love, he’d hated them since Lorne disappeared. But he could try and accept them now that he didn’t love Lorne. He kind of wanted to accept them.

        Orion was sitting a few feet away, writing something that Elliot couldn’t make out. He wanted to ask, but Orion didn’t really seem to want to be bothered. Plus, the deaf man wouldn’t notice him unless he got closer, so it was kind of pointless.

 

* * *

 

        Confessions had always been hard for Elliot. He needed everything to be perfect in order for him to be okay with the situation. And right now, everything was not perfect. Elliot was definitely about to die, one of the hands of the corrupted ent clutching him tightly. He had one arm free. 

        He looked over at Orion, who seemed petrified. The knight wasn’t moving from his spot, and he was staring directly at Elliot. Strange, Elliot thought, because Orion was always fighting to defend him and Ray. Why would he stop now. Whatever, it didn’t matter. He could confess now or he could die knowing that Orion would find someone else eventually. Lifting his free arm, he signed ‘I love you’.

        That seemed to get Orion moving, quicker than Elliot had ever seen him move. In an instant, his sword had connected with the ent’s hand and cut it clean in half, barely missing Elliot. The fall to the ground wasn’t far, and Elliot was able to start fighting again. He mentally thanked Orion for saving him at the last second, he’d have to actually do that later.

        The Ent was weak after one of its hands had been destroyed, and while Ray was powering them up, Orion and Elliot obliterated it. Elliot expected Orion’s usual grin that came after they defeated a corrupted ent, but he was instead surprised with a tight hug.  _ Well, this works too, I guess.  _ Because he was nice, and because he actually liked Orion’s warm embrace, Elliot hugged back.

It seemed like they’d been hugging for ages before Orion pulled back and signed something that Elliot knew to be ‘I love you too.’ 

        Elliot had always loved Lorne, but those times were gone. He’d found someone else to love, someone he could depend on to stay with him.


End file.
